


The Night Before The Morning After

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: Chasing Rainbows (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Challenge Response, F/M, Marriage, Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To demonstrate that Chasing Rainbows technically does contain other elements besides Paul Gross looking pretty, here is a re-telling in icons of a plot arc I quite liked until it meandered off and became some different other plots instead.</p><p>Paula waited for Chris to come home from the war, but now she's not sure she still wants to marry him. . .until her father forbids it.  They have the world's most adorable elopement, but in the end, decide not to get married after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the One Night Only challenge at [fan-flashworks.](http:fan-flashworks.livejournal.com)
> 
> Feel free to take & use; please credit me if you do.

Reunion:1  |  Reunion:2  |  Reunion:3   
---|---|---  
|  |   
Doubts:1  |  Doubts:2  |  Doubts:3   
|  |   
Doubts:4  |  Doubts:5  |  Doubts:6   
|  |   
Options:1  |  Options:2  |  Pre-Nuptual:1   
|  |   
Pre-Nuptual:2  |  Pre-Nuptual:3  |  Pre-Nuptual:4   
|  |   
Pre-Nuptual:5  |  Pre-Nuptual:6  |  Pre-Nuptual:7   
|  |   
Wedding Morning  |  Breakup:1  |  Breakup:2   
|  |   
Breakup:3  |  |   
|  |   
  
Table generated using [angelamaria](http://angelamaria.livejournal.com/)'s [Icon Table Generator](http://lj.indisguise.org/icontablegenerator.php).


End file.
